About Sora
by Vanillasauce
Summary: Drabbles about Sora and other KH characters. Contains both slash and het pairings and is infested with randomness. Rated M for safety.
1. Report card

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II. Pity.

Warning for this chapter: Incest/ light slash/ minor

Title: Report card

Pairing: Sora x Leon

* * *

"Dad! Dad, I'm home!"

Leon poked his head out of the kitchen watching as his son stumbled towards him. A smirk crept onto his features as the brown haired youth fell flat onto his face, courtesy of his misplaced shoes.

"Hey there. You hungry, Sora?

A small yelp was answer enough for him and he walked back to the stove, taking the spaghetti off it. Setting the table he waited for Sora to enter the room and three minutes later a very red faced adolescent came shuffling in. He walked straight up to Leon, pushed him into one of the kitchen chairs and crawled onto his lap. The older brunet could only widen his eyes in surprise as his son's lips descended on his and small smooth hands started to undress him. After he came back to his senses Leon pulled away from the kiss and regarded Sora suspiciously.

"What are you doing, Sora?"

"Getting you into a good mood."

"Why?"

Sora blushed brightly and buried his face in the crook of his father's neck.

"Got my report card today."

"Are your marks that bad?"

"Uh… There's definitely room for improvement."

"Oh my…"

Sora decided that he should try to distract his father from the bad news and began sucking on his neck. And distract him he did.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Yay, first chapter posted! Please review and tell me what you think. The words I use as prompts are completely random and most are suggested by my friend kireru. If any of you want to request a drabble to a certain word just tell me, I always love new words to use! Next update will be tomorrow: **Watering can**

Vanillasauce


	2. Watering can

Disclaimer: Nope, doesn't belong to me at all. Not even the watering can.

Warning for this chapter: very silly

Title: Watering can

Pairing: Sora x Wakka

* * *

"No!"

"But why not? I'm sure we could pull it off, ya?"

"Sure as hell not! It's a watering can. MY watering can. I NEED it."

"For what?"

"Watering the flowers, you dumbass!"

"You waste water on flowers? Come on, ya! I'm sure Tidus would help."

"I don't want him to help you!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Well, if ya want it back, ya have to catch me!"

"Oi, come back!"

"No!"

"Give me back my can!"

"No way!"

"Wakka! I forbid you to build a miniature Blitzball stadium with my fucking watering can!"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Second one up! Thanks a lot for your review ki-chan. Next drabble up tomorrow: **Grasshopper**


	3. Grasshopper

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KHII.

Warning: wild insects!

Title: Grasshopper

Pairing: Sora x Cloud

* * *

Depressed sky blue eyes peered out of the window, watching the fat water drops splashing against the glass. It had been raining for two days now and the weather just wouldn't brighten up. Sora huffed and brushed his walnut brown bangs out of his face. In his lap sat a glass case in which a bright green grasshopper was sitting on a leaf, twitching its antennae repeatedly. He had saved the small fellow from the rain and had planned on keeping him until he wouldn't drown outside.

He wanted the rain to stop. Now!

Sora scowled at the little creature. It was the reason why Cloud was currently camping in Aerith's living room. And he had the nerve to say that it was all Sora's fault! He sighed at the thought of his boyfriend. How was he supposed to know that Cloud had an irrational fear of grasshoppers? Honestly…

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: That was the first drabble I've written for this series... Oh well. I just love a silly Cloud XD Loads of thanks to kireru and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX for their reviews. And no, I don't know how to build a Blitzball stadium with a watering can. It might be possible with more than one. Go and ask Wakka. Next drabble: **Blue**


	4. Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own the game. Or the characters. Or anything at all.

Warning for this chapter: Really can't think of any.

Title: Blue

Pairing: Sora x Roxas

* * *

They were total opposites.

Brown and blond, spiky and tamed. Their hair wasn't the same at all.

Radiant and hidden, wide and small. Their smiles weren't the same at all.

Black and white, baggy and fitting. Their clothes weren't the same at all.

Rash and careful, adventurous and level headed. Their personalities weren't the same at all.

Wide and expressive, impossibly blue and loving. Their eyes were just the same.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: And the next one is on! It is more like poetry than anything, but I still like it. Thanks again for the reviews, kireru and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX! Tomorrow's drabble: **Desert-Cacti-Heat**


	5. Desert Cacti Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Shoot!

Warning for this chapter: Uh... it's harmless...

Title: Desert-Cacti-Heat

Pairing: Sora x Riku

* * *

Desert

"I hate deserts!"

"Less whining, more walking."

"But it's unbearable, Riku! There's sand everywhere! Are you sure that you know where we're heading?"

"Yes, and now shut up!"

"I think we already passed that dune."

"Sora."

"Honestly! It looks like a water bottle and it's mocking me!"

"Sora!"

~ooOOOoo~

Cacti

"Riku?"

"What is it, Sora?"

"Plants save water within them, right?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Sora! Do NOT eat those cacti!"

~ooOOOoo~

Heat

"I'm hot! Riku!"

"…"

"Do something! Please!"

"…"

"I'm burning up here!"

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"…"

"Riku?"

"…"

"Waaah! Riku! What are you doing? Hey! STOP UNDRESSING ME!"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: These are actually three drabbles but they have to be read together, otherwise it wouldn't be as funny. Thanks a lot XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX for your enthusiastic review. And yeah, they are pretty similar in the game but there are still differences. Next drabble: **Mouse trap**


	6. Mouse trap

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KHII or any of the characters.

Warning for this chapter: fluff!

Title: Mouse trap

Pairing: Sora x Axel

* * *

Axel liked the sun. A lot. He would lie the whole day on the plush carpet in the living room and relax, bright green eyes closed contently. Roxas, the blond haired boy that lived in the flat with him, often muttered about him being lazy and useless. Stupid kid couldn't appreciate the bliss that was sleeping in the sun.

Speaking of the devil, there was that idiotic boy, ready to head out.

"I'm going, Axel. Be good and don't make a mess. Bye."

Axel yawned annoyed, standing up and stretching. Stupid Roxas just had to wake him up. He sleepily walked into the kitchen, looking around. His eyes spotted a mouse trap. Again.

"Sora!"

A small squeaking noise made him turn his head, where a small rodent came into view. It was the most adorable little mouse Axel had ever seen, with brown fur and impossibly blue eyes. Axel grinned at the newcomer and lay down. There was loads of sunshine in the kitchen too.

"Roxas put up another mouse trap, directly in front of one of your holes."

The mouse looked at him bemusedly and scurried over to him.

"You're so weird, Axel."

Axel just grunted and with a mental shrug Sora contently snuggled into the big cat's fiery red fur.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Wai, this is one of my favorites! I hope you liked it. Thanks for your review XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX and I'm glad I could give you a new idea. Next drabble: **Handcuffs**


	7. Handcuffs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them!

Warning for this chapter: None.

Title: Handcuffs

Pairing: Sora x Yuffie

* * *

When it came to Yuffie, Sora was scared shitless. The black haired girl was like a walking time bomb. You never knew when she would spring another random attack on you. He was used to it somewhat, since he was one of her favourite victims. But even he hadn't anticipated to wake up, just to find himself being handcuffed to his bed. When Yuffie's overly cheerful grin came into view, Sora couldn't help but feel doomed.

"Good morning, Sora-chan!"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Yeah well, not that much bondage XD I'm sorry to disappoint you, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. I still think that Yuffie is far more dangerous than she lets on... Next drabble: **Trust**


	8. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KHII.

Warning for this chapter: Slash/ mention of sex

Title: Trust

Pairing: Sora x Demyx

* * *

Sora trusted Demyx with his whole heart. The cheery blond sitar player was always there for him and he was such a sweet and thoughtful guy, how couldn't he trust him?

He didn't think it suspicious that Demyx spent an awful big amount of time in the nightclubs in the city. He was the one providing the music after all.

He wasn't concerned when Demyx told him that he was spending another night with his friends. It wouldn't be fair to keep the blond all to himself.

He wasn't disheartened by the fact that they hadn't had sex in weeks, whereas the energetic man had been all over him before. He probably was just tired.

Sora wasn't doubtful when he saw somebody looking eerily similar like his lover snogging in an alleyway with some redhead. His boyfriend was visiting his mother at the moment.

Sora trusted Demyx. He was afraid that he would break if he didn't trust him.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Hiya! I like it, though it's kinda sad... Thank you for your review XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble tomorrow: **Hoody**


	9. Hoody

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I'd like to. Life's mean.

Warning for this chapter: Nothing to worry about I guess...

Title: Hoody

Pairing: Sora x Axel

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Sora pouted as he tugged at Axel's sleeve.

"Please let me wear it! I love the hoody!"

"No!"

The brunet huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine, be that way. I'm going to ask Roxas. He's always eager to undress in front of me. He'll be sure to lend me his hoody."

"It's not a hoody, it's a cloak AND it's for Organization XIII members ONLY! And what the fuck do you mean, Roxas likes to undress in front of you?!"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: There it is :D Thanks for all the reviews ki-chan, it was fun getting so many of them at once. Another big thank you of course to XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX and all my other lovely readers (who don't review, but oh well...)! Next drabble: **Hedonism**


	10. Hedonism

Disclaimer: Nope, I unfortunately don't own the games...

Warning for this chapter: Slash/ swearing

Title: Hedonism

Pairing: Sora x Cloud

* * *

He knew that he was being egoistic and a terribly mean asshole. But what could he do? He wasn't about to let Cloud go. Never. The rest of the world could moan and bitch all it wanted that it wasn't fair that he kept the beautiful blond man all for himself. Cloud was his.

He hungrily crawled onto the naked body beside him and started to kiss those pale lips. Deep blue eyes opened sleepily.

"Sora?"

The brunet only growled and then ground their hips together.

"Another round? Jeez, you're insatiable."

The blond chuckled and then flipped them over, quickly taking control. Sora didn't care that he was insatiable, because honestly, he didn't give a damn about what others thought.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Tomorrow: **Origami**


	11. Origami

Disclaimer: I'd love to own them, but I don't.

Warning for this chapter: Fluff!

Title: Origami

Pairing: Sora x Aerith

* * *

The little brown haired boy happily sat in his sister's lap, clumsily folding colourful sheets of paper. He cried out in triumph and held up a poorly shaped frog for Aerith to inspect. She nodded seriously and placed him to the other paper animals that crowded the little boy's zoo 'Radiant Garden'. Sora smiled at her toothily and waved a new paper in front of her nose.

"Teach me another one!"

The young girl happily obliged, showing him how to fold the paper in order to get a paper crane.

"Did you know that you have one free wish when you fold one thousand paper cranes?"

Her little brothers eyes went wide and he suspiciously watched the crane.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Two weeks later a tired Sora knocked on Aerith's door. When his big sister opened the door he proudly held up a basket full with paper cranes.

"Are that one thousand cranes, Aerith?"

The young girl easily saw that he had at most one hundred cranes, but it was impressive enough.

"Oh my, there are so many of them! They have to be just one thousand cranes! Do you have a wish, Sora?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

"Will you tell me?"

Another nod and Sora handed her the origami birds.

"I wish that when I'm older I'm going to marry you!"

Aerith couldn't help but chuckle fondly at her little brother's antics.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: I think it's cute... Thank you for the review XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next chapter: **Sentence**


	12. Sentence

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor do I make money with them.

Warning for this chapter: Angst

Title: Sentence

Pairing: Sora x Riku

* * *

One sentence was all it took.

"Because I hate you."

One sentence was all it took to shatter Sora's heart.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Yes, it's very short, but it says what it's meant to say! Thank you for the reviews, Ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next one: **Assassination**


	13. Assassination

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the game they're playing.

Warning for this chapter: Slash

Title: Assassination

Pairing: Sora x Riku

* * *

Sora glared hatefully at Clayton, who innocently inspected his fingernails.

"You're such a meanie."

The black haired man raised an eyebrow at that and huffed haughtily.

"You're a sore loser."

Now it was Sora's time to huff. In embarrassment though rather than annoyment. The brunet looked over to Riku, hoping to get some support, only to discover that he was arguing with Hades. Moping he began to draw little circles on the desk with his fingers.

"Are you okay, Sora?"

The silver haired boy looked at him questioningly.

"I… Clayton assassinated my general! And it was my favourite one too!"

Riku just sighed, pulling Sora into his lap and kissing him thoroughly.

"Oi, stop it! It's just a game!"

"Yeah, I'm not whining either when Riku's always winning the battles!"

As neither Clayton nor Hades got any answer they grew very annoyed.

"If you don't stop this nonsense now, I'm going to make your afterlife hell. Literally."

Finally they got a reaction as Sora pulled away from his partner and pouted at Hades.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I'm the friggin' god of the underworld, of course I'd dare."

"Riku, they're both so meaaaaan!"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Yeah well. Whoever can guess which game they're playing gets a one shot written by me XD (everybody but ki-chan cause she knows) Thank you for the reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. I'm sorry that you were so upset... XD Next drabble: **Superstitious**


	14. Superstitious

Disclaimer: I don't own them, lalalala....

Warning for this chapter: None.

Title: Superstitious

Pairing: Sora x Rikku

* * *

Sora sighed annoyed as he regarded the blond haired girl on the ground. They had been on their way home from the supermarket when they were surprised by a thunderstorm. That had been fifteen minutes ago. They still hadn't moved an inch.

"Rikku. I'm soaking wet. You're soaking wet too. Can we please go home now?"

"I… Kyaaah!"

Loud thunder and a blinding flash of lightning interrupted her and made the girl squeak. She hastily continued to make strange movements with her hands and chanting rubbish.

"I'm sorry for stealing those cookies! Oh great gods of thunder and lightning, please forgive me!"

Sora facepalmed and sighed again. Another thunder was heard and sent Rikku into another fit of squeals.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Tadaaaaa! Thanks for the reviews my little followers *cackles* Uh, whatever... I think I had too much sugar. Well, next drabble tomorrow: **Fear**


	15. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else.

Warning for this chapter: Angst

Title: Fear

Pairing: Sora x Auron

* * *

Sora sobbed quietly, shuddering whenever one of that creepy hands with the eerie green glow to them touched him. His hair was matted with dirt and his clothes looked as though they were decomposing due to the water that had splashed on them. He was sitting as far away from the soulstream as possible but some of the more desperate souls still reached out to him. He didn't know where Donald and Goofy were but he prayed that they hadn't fallen into the river that would suck out their life. An icy cold arm settled around his shoulder and drew him closer to a red clad chest.

"They're scaring me. I don't want to die."

His voice was small and broken and he moaned pitifully as another set of fingers brushed against his ankle.

"I wouldn't know about that. I'm dead. I don't fear anymore."

Sora sniffed quietly at that.

"Auron? Would you hold me?"

"Yes."

Sora smiled weakly as Auron's cold presence enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you."

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: I'm a huge fan of Auron... Thanks for your reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Garden gnome**


	16. Garden gnome

Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Disney.

Warning for this chapter: Silliness, again.

Title: Garden gnome

Pairing: Sora x Aladdin

* * *

"What is this?"

"A garden gnome of course."

"What's a garden gnome?"

"Well… This."

"So you put this thing into a garden?"

"Yep."

"Why did you give it to me?"

"'Cause I thought that you might need it."

"We're in the desert. I don't have a garden."

"That's why I got it for you. You don't have a garden, so I thought you should at least have a garden gnome."

"You're crazy, Sora."

"Yeah, love you too."

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Well, I thought that the Disney characters wanted in on the fun too! Thanks for the reviews *happy* Next drabble: **Blitzball**


	17. Blitzball

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't make any money with them.

Warning for this chapter: Slash/swearing

Title: Blitzball

Pairing: Sora x Tidus

* * *

Sora hates Blitzball more than anything else. It isn't as if he's bad at the sport or if it isn't fun to play. No, that's not the reason he hates it at all. It's because of _him _that the sport bothers Sora. _Him _is his friend Tidus, blond haired, grey eyed, Blitzball player extraordinaire, funny guy, very popular, fucking gorgeous when wet. And therein lays the problem. Blitzball equals wet Tidus equals very tight pants. And gods he hates it! He hates it that Tidus looks like sex on legs when soaked and half naked. He hates it that he always grins at Sora and pats him on the shoulder, wetting Sora's shirt. He fucking hates it that Tidus goes to have a snogging session with Yuna after each and every game. Oh yes, Sora hates blitzball with a passion.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: So? Tell me what you think! Thanks again for your reviews, Ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Twins**


	18. Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: light slash

Title: Twins

Pairing: Sora x Roxas (x Naminé x Kairi)

* * *

It was a mess. A terrible mess even and Sora wasn't exactly sure whom to blame. He guessed it was just the fact that they were twins that complicated everything.

It still hurt that Kairi wouldn't speak to him. It wasn't his fault, now was it?

It wasn't his fault that she loved him. Of course it wasn't her fault either. Kairi couldn't help being in love with Sora, just as Sora couldn't help loving Kairi's twin, Naminé. And Naminé wasn't to blame for loving his own twin, Roxas. And it certainly wasn't Roxas' fault for giving his heart to Kairi.

Sora didn't like it at all when things got complicated like that.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open and his brother strode in, sitting down next to him.

"I've been thinking, Sora."

"Mhm."

"Do you think they would agree to a foursome?"

Sora gaped at him and then started laughing hysterically. He grinned widely at Roxas as he composed himself and then pressed a wet kiss on his lips. At least with one twin there were never complications.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Hehe, I like incest... Thanks for the review XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, and you guessed correct. Next one: **To die for**


	19. To die for

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning for this chapter: Angst

Title: To die for

Pairing: Sora x Kairi

* * *

He would do anything for her.

He would love her unconditionally.

He would save her from every prison and every enemy.

He would protect her, no matter what.

He would become whatever she needed him to be, even a Heartless.

He would give her up so she could be with Riku, even though it _hurts_.

He would die for her, be it physically or emotionally.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Ah, I have to admit that I don't like Kairi too much. I prefer Naminé. Thanks for your reviews, ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Sewer**


	20. Sewer

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them!

Warning for this chapter: None

Title: Sewer

Pairing: Sora x Cloud

* * *

"Why are we down here again?"

Sora's left eyebrow twitched as Cloud didn't answer. He scrunched his nose up as a nasty smelling… something swam past him.

"Honestly, is there any reason why you dragged me into a sewer?"

A grunt and the there was silence again.

"Cloud."

The agitated tone of Sora's voice made the blond man stop. He turned around and fixated him with a blank stare.

"We're searching."

"Huh?"

"My earring fell into the toilet. We're searching for it."

Sora nodded and Cloud turned back around, wading further through the slimy water. Five minutes later a deafening screech resounded trough the sewer.

"WHAT?"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: I always knew that Cloud is just a little weirdo. Thanks for your reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Fireworks**


	21. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: Angst

Title: Fireworks

Pairing: Sora x Axel

* * *

Fireworks always reminded him of Axel.

They reminded him of his long red hair. He had loved to card his fingers through the fiery locks.

They reminded him of his green, green eyes and the way he would look at him. They usually haunted him in his sleep but when there were fireworks illuminating the sky he could see them clearly in front of him.

They reminded him of the way Axel would pronounce 'baby blue'. He had always said that it described Sora's eyes perfectly.

They reminded him of his golden tanned body and the way his muscles had flexed with every movement. It had been so long since he had last touched him.

They reminded him of his temperament and the way he would shine with an inner fire. He had once thought it would burn forever.

They reminded him so much of Axel that he guessed that they were the reason why he became a pyrotechnic. Because he needed Axel so desperately that he had to see fireworks every day, just that he wouldn't feel so empty.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Thanks for your reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Clockwork**


	22. Clockwork

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: Slash

Title: Clockwork

Pairing: Sora x Cid

* * *

A panting twenty year old man burst into Cid's little shop, hair askew and eyes dilated. He looked around frantically, sighing with relief when he saw the blond shop owner.

"Cid!"

Said man quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"Hi, Sora. Something wrong?"

The brunet searched through his black and yellow messenger bag and pulled out a beautiful silver pocket watch, which he handed over to Cid.

"Can you repair it? It's kinda old and it's a birthday gift for somebody and I really need it to work."

Cid nodded absentmindedly, admiring the master piece in his hands. He was obsessed with anything that had a clockwork or could fly. (He still tried to combine those two aspects properly.) Carefully he opened the silver case, frowning confusedly when he saw a rubber band stopping the clock from working. When he pulled it out a soft ticking noise ensued, bringing a bright smile to the man's face. His head snapped up when he heard Sora clearing his throat. The young man grinned widely and softly pressed his lips on Cid's. When Sora pulled away he waved cheerfully and headed towards the door.

"Happy Birthday, Cid."

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: I don't think that I've ever seen a SoraxCid pairing, which is a shame, really. Thanks for the reviews! Next one: **Sword**


	23. Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: Slash/ naughty word games XD

Title: Sword

Pairing: Sora x Sephiroth

* * *

Sora scowled at the silver haired swordsman that hovered over him.

"I don't like your sword."

Sephiroth chuckled, leaning down to whisper into the brunet's ear.

"Says the one who fights with a _key_."

An adorable blush spread down Sora's neck.

"Well, yeah… I mean, it's just so long and being stabbed by it is really nasty."

The older man smirked and licked at Sora's ear shell.

"Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind about my _sword_."

Blue eyes widened and a throaty moan pierced through the night.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: I love this one XD Thanks for your reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next one: **Dusk**


	24. Dusk

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Warning for this chapter: Uhm... slight angst maybe?

Title:Dusk

Pairing: Sora x Ansem

* * *

He came with the dusk. When it was neither dark nor light and when the day and the night became one. He came silently and he came with nobody but him noticing. He would sit with him while the others chattered around the campfire. He would whisper into his ear and Sora couldn't bring himself to concentrate on his friends anymore. His lies would be so sweet, so tempting. He would comfort him and tell him that things would be alright. He would touch him, caress him and make him feel wanted. It felt so good but Sora was far too scared to succumb to his manipulations. He soothed him as much as he hurt him. It didn't come as a surprise to him when they fought their last fight in a place where day and night didn't exist, in a place of everlasting dusk. And when he defeated him a part of his heart vanished with him, to be held always by the twilight that was Ansem.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Yep, that's the first Ansem from Kingdom Hearts, the evil one. Thanks for your review XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Anxious**


	25. Anxious

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Warning for this chapter: Slash/swearing/sexual

Title: Anxious

Pairing: Sora x Auron

* * *

I'm a complete moron. A stupid, idiotic little boy. I definitely should have kept my mouth shut. What was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't thinking. That's the problem; I _never_ think when I'm near him. It's like I'm a pathetic schoolgirl, having a crush on somebody way older than me. Just that I'm a pathetic little school_boy_ having a crush on somebody way older than me.

But why the hell did I ask him to go to the wedding of my mom with me? He doesn't even know her! Oh, I'm in so deep shit. Stupid, stupid, stupid Sora! What to do? What can I do? Maybe I should play sick. No, my mom would kill me. Darn. Why did he have to say 'yes' of all things? Stupid git. Didn't he realize what he was doing to me? Probably not. Hopefully not. Last thing I want him to know is that he is the main character in each and every wet dream my deranged brain can come up with.

Was that the doorbell? Oh shit. Should I answer? I don't want to be rude. I guess. Oh my God, I'm so nervous. Calm down, Sora! You don't want to appear like a complete weirdo. Oh sweet Jesus. He looks fucking gorgeous. Does he want to have all the attention on him? It's my mom's wedding, not his! Dammit! It should be forbidden to look like that!

"Are you ready to go?"

His voice! Now I can die happily.

"Uhm yeah, I'm all set."

Say something! Say something! Say something!

"Thanks for accompanying me, Auron."

That's it. THAT look says it all. I think I just ejaculated into my pants. Fuck.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: *laughs herself silly* Don't know how I came up with it, but I'm damn proud of it... Thanks for your reviews! Next drabble: **Peace**


	26. Peace

Disclaimer: Nope, they're not my characters.

Warning for this chapter: Slash/ Fluff

Title: Peace

Pairing: Sora x Leon

* * *

People sometimes wondered how it was possible for them to be a couple. They had many reasons to believe that they simply couldn't work out together. Not that they cared of course, but still people wondered. They simply couldn't grasp how such an energetic and happy boy like Sora could be with such a silent and grumpy man like Leon. Leon himself wondered about that sometimes. He wasn't sure if he really deserved somebody like Sora. He wouldn't give him up, but he couldn't help but dreading the day Sora couldn't take his silence anymore. And Leon was simply far too proud to change his ways. He was at ease with his silence and he didn't plan on changing that. Every time he thought about it, his little lover would pick up on his gloomy mood and snuggle up to him. And he would always tell him that he couldn't ever leave Leon, because he was the only person he ever felt at peace with. And Leon would smile and stop brooding and bask in the glow that emanated from Sora when he was peaceful.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Yes it's sappy. No, I don't care XD Thanks for the reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **(In)Visible**


	27. InVisible

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: Angst

Title: (In)Visible

Pairing: Sora x Roxas

* * *

It was absolutely frustrating. They shared feelings and memories and thoughts. They were the same, yet they were their own persons. It was impossible to be closer than the two of them were but still…

Still, it wasn't enough.

Why wasn't it enough? Why needed he so badly to see the other? Why did he want him to be here? Why the hell did he suffer because he wouldn't ever lay eyes upon his other half?

A humourless chuckle resounded in his head as invisible arms wrapped around him.

"Because you love me."

And then he cried.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: So sad... Thank you for your reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Taste**


	28. Taste

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: Slash

Title: Taste

Pairing: Sora x Kadaj

* * *

Sora was utterly bored. Sephiroth had asked him to come and come he did, but now the idiotic silver haired man wasn't here. This was kind of stupid, since now Sora stood completely alone in Sephiroth's living room. He silently hummed a tune he had heard on the radio yesterday. He was soooo booooored.

"And what would you be doing here?"

Surprised the boy swivelled around, coming face to face with Sephiroth's little brother, Kadaj.

"Uh, hi Kadaj."

"Ah yes, Sora, if I'm not mistaken… Waiting for my dear brother?"

The brunet gulped as the other man started to circle him, regarding every inch of his body. He felt very much like a rare species in a zoo and he very much didn't like that. He vowed to never go to the zoo ever again.

"I always wondered why he kept you around. What's so special about you, little Sora?"

"I, uhm…"

A sick grin spread on Kadaj's face as he was done with his inspection. He reached forward, grabbing Sora's head between his hands. He slowly inched closer, until their lips met in a gentle kiss. The blue eyed teenager was rooted to the spot in shock. He finally snapped out of it when he felt a tongue licking his lips and shoved the elder away from him.

"What the hell?"

Kadaj just grinned at him, backing out of the room, eyes never leaving Sora's frame.

"Ah, maybe he doesn't have that bad a taste after all…"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: This was made because ki-chan begged me to, I'm well aware that Kadaj doesn't exist in KH. At least not to my knowledge o.O Next drabble: **Fish & Chips**


	29. Fish and Chips

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: None.

Title: Fish and Chips

Pairing: Sora x Roxas

* * *

"We're like what?"

"I said that we're like fish and chips."

"Is there any reason behind that statement, Roxas?"

"Of course there is."

"Yes? Then please enlighten me."

"Well we're like fish and chips because we share the exact same traits."

"And those traits would be?"

"Well, we're delicious when alone, but we're practically irresistible when together."

"Wow. If it wasn't that disturbing to be compared to fast food I'd say you just said something very sweet and funny."

"You absolutely don't appreciate my witty sense of humour."

"Tell yourself that, love."

"You're no fun, Sora. Just like tofu."

"Stop comparing me to food!"

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Like it? Thanks for your reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Calculator**


	30. Calculator

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: None.

Title: Calculator

Pairing: Sora x Riku

* * *

They had a game and they played it all the time, never stopping once. To others it may have seemed random, but to them it made perfect sense. They wouldn't ever admit that they liked each other, _heaven forbid_, for it would most certainly spoil their game. They would search for excuses, silly ones, at the most inappropriate times. So when Sora came over to borrow his calculator, Riku nearly couldn't hide his smile.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Thanks for your reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Pineapple**


	31. Pineapple

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: light slash

Title: Pineapple

Pairing: Sora x Axel

* * *

Sora had a favourite customer. The red haired man came every Monday and Thursday, staying for exactly 56 minutes and he would always watch Sora running about in the little café, taking orders and balancing beverages on a tablet that looked like it would fall out of his grasp every so often. It was a little bit weird to be stared at so much but he had come to be used to it. He sometimes even wished that the man would come more often.

He had once asked why he watched him. The man had asked him to go on a date with him, which had left the brunet flustered and very embarrassed. He hadn't asked again.

He had learned that his name was Axel. At least that was the name he answered his cell phone with. He thought that the name suited him though. He really hoped that it was his real name. But who could say something like that in days like these?

Axel always ordered the same thing. He always ordered a black coffee with a shot of pineapple juice. Sora thought that it had to be disgusting. Axel ordered it anyway. He never tried out any of the specialities of the café 'Destiny Island'. Sora sometimes asked himself why the redhead came to this place when he wasn't interested in anything that was unique to it. He always blushed heavily after that thought.

When Axel asked him the next day if he would go on a date with him Sora didn't hesitate at all. He did put far too much pineapple juice into the coffee though.

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: I don't like coffee, but if I did, I would try that one out. Disgusting combinations often taste rather good... Thanks for the review XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Glasses**


	32. Glasses

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: None

Title: Glasses

Pairing: Sora x Cloud

* * *

Sora looked at the blond man in utter astonishment. Butterflies were having a rock'n roll party in his stomach and he felt suddenly very hot. Why hadn't he ever seen Cloud wearing... this? For that matter, since when had he any preferences when it came to the appearance of others? The brunet nervously licked his lips as he sat down on the couch next to Cloud.

"Hi."

"Hm."

"Nice glasses, Cloud."

Cerulean eyes pierced his and suddenly there was a smirk on Cloud's features.

"Thanks."

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now however I have some sad news. My family decided to drag me to Hungary for the weekend, which means that my next post will be on Monday... Sad, I know, but don't worry, I'm coming back. Next drabble will be: **Chalk**


	33. Chalk

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: None

Title: Chalk

Pairing: Sora x Roxas

* * *

"This is my side and that is yours. And don't you dare put foot onto my side."

Roxas looked at his roommate critically. He couldn't be serious, right?

"The door is on your side of the room."

"So? Use the window then."

"Eeh?"

Roxas couldn't believe it. He eyed the clumsily drawn white line on the floor with disgust and then turned pleading eyes on Sora.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your crime can't be forgiven."

Sora sure was a drama queen.

"But I'm really sorry I sucked your pet hamster into the vacuum cleaner! I didn't know he was sleeping underneath your bed!"

Hell, the stupid animal even survived! The brunet however was not budging and thus the legend of 'Roxas, the window hopper' was born.

Seriously!

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: I'm back again! Thanks for the reviews! Next drabble will be: **Gay**


	34. Gay

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warning for this chapter: swearing/ light slash

Title: Gay

Pairing: Sora x Cid

* * *

"I'm not gay! I'm straight!"

"Yeah, as straight as a circle will ever be."

"Cid!"

"I'm only telling the truth. Don't get your panties in a twist, kiddo."

"I don't wear panties."

"Yet."

"Stop it. I like girls. Not blokes."

"..."

"W-Why are you removing your shirt?"

"'Cause I'm hot. Got a problem? I thought you weren't interested in men?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Tell yourself that."

It was a loosing battle Sora was fighting. He realized that when Cid bent over to retrieve something from behind the counter.

"Bastard."

~ooOOOoo~

A/N: Gods, I'm so sorry! I'm terribly busy with school right now, which is the reason why i haven't updated yesterday... And updates will be rather sporadically from now on. I'll try to get one up every day, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for the reviews ki-chan and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX. Next drabble: **Chihuahua**


End file.
